Black Hat
"Welcome!" Biography Black Hat is a monster-like creature who usually takes a humanoid form. He sells merchandise to other "inferior" villains via vlogs and gives villain counseling (the latter is according to the 2012 version.) Not much is known about his personal background at this moment, but hopefully more information shall be revealed as the show continues. Personality Black Hat is vulgar and and a narcissist. He often yells at Dr. Flug, Dementia, and 5.0.5 out of frustration. He takes great joy in bringing pain and fear to others. It can be easily assumed that he cares about how he dresses. He especially minds of how evil he looks. Appearance Black Hat is known for having a f**king gun. He also wear an ankle-length black tailcoat with a collar that flares out and black dress pants. The inside of the tail coat is the same shade as the ribbon. Directly underneath that outer garment is an old lavender colored mid-corset with one button. A red blouse (a shade or two lighter than the ribbon) with a black tie is the third layer in the outfit. His shoes are similar to old Victorian styled ones. The front part is black, while the ankle part is white with a black button on either side of the foot. The very back of the sole has a black triangular marking. Last but not least, he wear a monocle that is seemingly not attached to a chain or something similar. The other side of the glass is not visible. Sometimes he is seen holding a plain black cane. He has ash-colored skin and sausage-like fingers. He often wears a large, crescent-shaped smile, showing big, pointy, light green colored teeth. His eyebrows are long and thin. They stick out like antennae. The eye that is not covered by the monocle has a white retina, a black cornea, and a white pupil. The eyeball itself is circular, but a part of it is obscured by the rim of the hat. Around the outer corner of the eye is black. A fold under the inner part of the eye can also be seen. Black Hat - 2012 Version This previous version is more or less the same as the official Black Hat. Minor differences include the large, white question mark on the front of his top hat, and the art style, but he still shoots people with his f**king gun. Relationships Dr. Flug This nervous scientist is the most shot-at character by Black Hat so far. Dr. Flug's job is to build devices for Black Hat's business. The doctor is shown to be quite scared of the latter. Dementia This crazy girl is Black Hat's #1 fan. She often flirts and suggests romantic feelings for him. Black Hat shows no such emotions in return. 5.0.5 This science-experiment-gone-wrong can be seen cleaning and organizing the household. 5.0.5 gets panicky when Black Hat yells or puts to much pressure on the bear. Behind the scenes Black Hat is voiced by the director of the show, Alan Inturiel, in both Spanish and English dub. The character's original appearance compared to the 2012 version is most noticeably the lack of the question mark on his hat. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}